


In Time

by Insatiable_Fox



Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Home, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_Fox/pseuds/Insatiable_Fox
Summary: When you get there, he's waiting; always is.Home is where you make it, and who you make it with.





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> April Drabble Challenge, with the prompt 'just right'.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When you get there, he's waiting; always is. First to arrive, last to leave, he is the footprints in the mud and the citrus on the air; your guide and your encourager.

 

Six, seven, eight years spent anticipating; this chapter near complete, the life of you plus him soon commencing. He's started already: his hands, magic, gradually rebuilding cracked beams and sagging floors; his coffee cup, blanket, left discarded in the room. 

 

Soon; when you wrap your arms around him, it's not soon enough.

 

Your father once claimed this unfrequented shack as sanctuary. Now, you and Draco make it home.

 


End file.
